The Kidnapping of Jacob
"The Kidnapping of Jacob" is a spin-off, as well as a sequel of Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks, it is also the fifth installment of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. The story is created by Ernesto Ibarra and stars Jacob, Scorpius and Scorpius' guards. Synopsis Jacob has been kidnapped by a powerful threat, this time he will have to deal with the threats alone but will he be able to survive without help? Plot The story starts immediately after Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks ended, Jacob returned to the place where Jarliev died at the hands of Kesler, he was then suffering from headaches and proceed to walk limping around the place until he got attacked by the same unknown guy covering his face who manage to knocked out Jacob with lightnings and took him away with him. Some hours later, Jacob woke up tied up in a abandoned house located in the middle of the woods, and saw the same guy that kidnapped him, he introduced himself to Jacob as Benson but he preferred to be called Scorpius, he revealed that he used to work for Kesler until he died at the hands of Ernesto and Jacob, so Jacob asked Scorpius what does he want from him, so he replied that he won't tell him yet but that he will soon; Scorpius then left the place and Jacob feeling powerless, began to cry. Some months later, a weakened Jacob was waking up and saw Scorpius writing a letter in a desk, then Scorpius left but warned Jacob to not try anything or else he will be sorry, but Jacob ignored his threats and got up to check whatever he wrote; Jacob was shocked when he read the letter that said: "Scorpius here, i captured Jacob and i have plans for him, so I'll start by doing several blood tests on him in order to find out where did he get the super powers, and then I'll absorb them to become even more powerful than i already am". '' However, after he finished reading, Jacob got attacked by one of Scorpius' guards who was watching him from behind, Jacob tried to fight him but was severely weakened because of his kidnap and got beat up by him, Scorpius then came to the place and told Jacob "I told you to not mess with my things", and then kicked Jacob in the face knocking him out. At the next day, Jacob got up from his beating and attempted to escape from the place, however Scorpius arrived to the house and gave Jacob a cup of water in order to conserve his strengths, Jacob then threatened Scorpius to kill him if he doesn't set him free, but Scorpius laughed at Jacob and told one of his guards to interrogate him about the origin of his super powers. The guard then came and sited Jacob in front of him in order to begin with the interrogation, Jacob then told him that the more damage they do to him, the dangerous he will be to them, but the guard ignored Jacob's threats and began the interrogation by directly asking him about the origins of his super powers, Jacob sarcastically told him that he found them somewhere, so the guard then punched Jacob with metal gloves so hard that Jacob lost a teeth and spited it, so the guard reformulated the question about his origins of his powers, but Jacob told him to go fuck himself, so the guard kept punching Jacob in the face until he got knocked out. Scorpius then arrived to the place and saw Jacob unconscious in a bloody mess, so he angrily told the guard that he crossed the line, Scorpius then killed the guard by piercing his stomach with his fist and then injected Jacob adrenaline to wake him up and told the next guard to continue with the interrogation but threatened him to kill him if the cross the line like the other guard. Before continuing with the interrogation, Scorpius warned Jacob to not make the guard angry if he wants to get this over with, so the guard put on the metal gloves and asked politely about the origins of his powers, so Jacob not having other choice, revealed that he got them from a guy named Eddie a few months ago, so the guard asked Jacob if anyone else got super powers from him too, but Jacob angrily told him that he won't say anything else, so the guard punched Jacob and broke one of his fingers, then the angry guard asked him again who else got super powers, so a weakened Jacob revealed that the only ones who got super powers are him and Ernesto; so the guard told Jacob that they will also pay a visit to Ernesto, but Jacob threatens them to not harm Ernesto, however, Jacob got knocked out again by a punch from the guard telling him that the interrogation was over. While unconscious, Scorpius drew Jacob's blood with a syringe and injected it to himself, then Scorpius began to levitate and some lightnings came from him and his eyes began glowing in a red light and screamed loudly in a demon like voice: "Today, a new era begins, this will be the day that nobody will ever forget, they will know what is real fear, they can hide, they can blink and they can cry, but at the end of the day people will eventually kneel before me and i will lead them as their god". Jacob then woke up and for a moment thought he was already free, however he saw dead bodies around the house and then found some letters written in a wall with blood that says: "I told you i had plans for you Jacob, thanks for giving me part of your powers, peace". Jacob then began shaking out of fear, and proceed to walk to the exit where he found more dead bodies and some others hanging from the trees, however a survivor approached to Jacob and tried to attacked him, Jacob attempted to fight back but was already severely wounded and got a cut in the chest by a knife, however, Jacob managed to disarm the survivor guard and stabbed him in the stomach killing him. Scorpius then arrived to a dam and attempted to destroy it, however, Jacob arrived to the place and screamed at Scorpius to stop, Scorpius told Jacob to knee before him, but he ignored Scorpius' demands and tried to attack him, however, Scorpius started to control Jacob with telekinesis, he lifted Jacob and used electricity at the same time and while he was screaming out of incredible pain, Scorpius told him that there is no force that can interfered with his plans to rule the world, so then he let go and dropped Jacob to the ground so hard that the rocks in the floor cracked, Scorpius then stared at Jacob and told him that he will destroy the dam another day to honor his bravery for trying to attack him alone, and then left him behind. After Scorpius left the dam, a dying Jacob said to himself: "I can't believe that the world is in danger because i couldn't stop Scorpius, this is my fault, i can't let him hurt anyone else, if only i had another chance". Jacob then died because of his numerous wounds, but suddenly a leaf of a tree fell on his hand and it started glowing in a gold light, then Jacob suddenly woke up and regained his strength, he stated that what saved his life was a leaf of a Tree of Life, which brings people back to life who had recently died and that they have a purpose to save the live of other people; amazed of what happened and seeking to follow Scorpius for a rematch, Jacob jumped from the dam in order to get Scorpius faster. Scorpius arrived to a gun factory and instantaneously killed all the workers, disintegrating them with his mega powers, then he began to build tons of weapons that have the same effects as their powers but on a smaller scale, with the intention of creating an army on a world scale, Jacob then arrived to the factory but didn't found anyone, so he proceed to walk around the factory trying to find Scorpius, suddenly Scorpius tackled Jacob and began punching him, however, Jacob managed to get him off of him with a kick, Scorpius angrily told Jacob: "You should have stayed dead" and punched Jacob in the face, but Jacob defended himself by throwing lightnings at Scorpius knocking him down. Jacob then found the weapons that Scorpius was making, so he grabbed one and attempted to aim it to Scorpius, however Scorpius began to control Jacob with telekinesis again and launched him trough the window, Jacob tried to got up but Scorpius approached him and kicked him in the face launching him a few meters away and causing him to spit blood; Scorpius then tried to fly to Jacob to finish him, but Jacob managed to stab him with the knife, severely weakening Scorpius, so Jacob managed to get up with difficulty and grabbed the gun and aimed it to Scorpius, but before shooting him, Scorpius told Jacob: "''even though you defeated me, others will come to avenge my death and would eventually kill you and Ernesto", Jacob then shot and disintegrated him, however, later Jacob passed out from exhaustion. Jacob woke up in a hospital at the next day, the doctors told him that he suffered some broken ribs and a broken cheek, but that he should he OK if he rest; some days later, the hospital let him go and he was determinate to re-encounter Ernesto. Credits * Jacob * Benson/Scorpius * Scorpius's Guards * Factory Workers Appearances Locations * Nicaragua * The Woods * Scorpius headquarters * The Dam * The Factory * The Hospital Items * "A L 2" Serum * Metal Gloves * Scorpius's disintegrating weapon * Tree of Life Organizations * The K.E.S.E. Mentioned * Ernesto Ibarra * Eddie * Kesler Deaths * Benson/Scorpius * Scorpius's Guards * Factory Workers * Jacob (resurrected) Trivia * Last appearance of Scorpius. * First (and last) appearance of Scorpius's Guards. * First (and last) appearance of the factory workers. * This is the first Spin-Off of Ernesto vs Jacob.